James Herondale
James Herondale jest pierwszym synem Tessy Gray i Willa Herondale'a oraz starszym bratem Lucie Herondale. Biografia Wczesne życie James urodził się w 1886 roku. Jego poczęcie było niespodzianką dla rodziców, którzy nie byli pewni, czy Tessa może mieć dzieci. Imię otrzymał po Jemie Carstairsie, parabatai Willa. Gdy byli w Cichym Mieście, by nałożyć Jamesowi pierwsze runy, jego ojciec postawił warunek - tylko brat Zachariasz mógł to zrobić. James wychował się w Instytucie Londynskim w towarzystwie rówieśników. Stał się nieśmiały, odziedziczył umiłowanie do czytania książek. Większość czasu spędził w bibliotece. Właśnie tutaj spotkał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Grace Blackthorn, która do tej pory mieszkała razem ze swoją przyszywaną matką w rezydencji Lightwoodów. Gdy skończył trzynaście lat, państwo Herondale postanowiło wysłać go do Idrisu, a konkretniej do Akademii. Perspektywa nawiązania nowych znajomości była dla niego stresująca i ekscytująca. Akademia W Akademii James odkrył swoją zdolność do zmiany w cień - dostał to w spadku po demonicznej krwi matki. Zdobył nowe przezwisko, Demon Eyes, kiedy uczniowie Akademii zaczęli się nad nim znęcać. Mimo wszystko Jamie został, zaprzyjaźniając się z Matthew Fairchildem, Thomasem i jego kuzynem Christopherem Lightwoodem. Z inicjatywy Alastaira Carstairsa w czasie treningu, grupa Nocnych Łowców postanowiła zrobić dowcip prześladowanemu Jamesowi. Zamierzali wypuścić demona Vetis z intencją przestraszenia i wypędzenia młodego Herondale'a z Akademii. Plan się nie powiódł, a chłopiec, który trzymał Pyxis podczas ucieczki demona, zginął. James, winiony za śmierć Nocnego Łowcy, został bezzwłocznie wydalony z Akademii. Matthew nie mógł pogodzić się z niesprawiedliwością, więc postanowił wywołać eksplozję, za co usunęli go z Akademii. Błagał Willa, by ten pozwolił mu zamieszkać w Instytucie Londyńskim, deklarując, iż on i James zostaną parabatai. Złamane serce Przed 1903 rokiem, James zakochał się w Grace. Niestety, Jamie nie był gotowy na ból towarzyszący złamanemu sercu. Miał tendencje do myśli samobójczych, co nie było podobne do spokojnego i odpowiedzialnego chłopca. Pewnego wieczoru, James upił się i robił niebezpieczne zakłady z Ragnorem Fellem, Wielkim Czarownikiem Londynu. Tego samego wieczora stoczył pojedynek oraz był śledzony przez Magnusa Bane'a, przyjaciela ojca, który nie zauważając złotych oczu, pomylił go z Willem. Magnus przyprowadził go z powrotem do Instytutu. Zaniepokojony Will wezwał Brata Zachariasza, by ten sprawdził jego stan. Magnus próbował dowiedzieć się osobiście, co jest przyczyną zachowania młodzieńca, lecz James nie chciał mu powiedzieć. Ostatecznie dowiedział się o tym przez przypadek, podczas podróży z Grace do rezydencji Tatiany. Późniejsze życie W 1937 roku stawił się u boku umierającego ojca, wspominając jego lęk przed kaczkami i lata dzieciństwa, gdy Will nie chciał, żeby syn zbliżał się do sadzawki w domu rodzinnym w Yorkshire. Osobowość James jest cichym i pilnym chłopcem, który wolał czytać książki lub spotykać się z przyjaciółmi, niż szukać przygód. Również ma dobre serce, jest miły, kochający i odpowiedzialny, trzyma siebie i swojego parabatai z daleka od problemów. Po zawodzie miłosnym przestał dbać o konsekwencje i przyszłość. Często wpadał w tarapaty. Hańbił siebie, niebezpieczeństwo stało się codziennością. Uważał, że nikt nie może mu już pomóc. Nie chciał słuchać rad innych, przez co stał się nierozsądny. Wygląd Jamie bardzo przypomina ojca, nie licząc jego złotych oczu. Opisano go jaka pięknego i uroczego, z bladą cerą i długimi, kręconymi czarnymi włosami, zwykle rozczochranymi. Występowanie * ''Mechaniczna Księżniczka'' (epilog) * Witamy w Akademii Nocnych Łowców * ''Kroniki Bane'a'' * The Last Hours * Miasto Niebiańskiego Ognia (wspomniany) Ciekawostki * Został nazwany po Jamesie Carstairsie. * James jest poetą. * W przeciwieństwie do ojca, on i Lucie nie boją się kaczek, choć próbuje zdenerwować Willa swoją sympatią do nich. * James, Matthew, Christopher i Thomas zawsze trzymają się razem. * Jamie jest jednym z dwóch Herondale'ów o złotych oczach. * James "ma ksywki dla każdego". * James coś podpali. * W ''Chain of Gold '' będzie ujawniony dziwny powód, dlaczego James poślubi Cordelię. Galeria James Herondale.jpg Will i James Herondale.jpg Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Herondale'ów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy